Just Dora
by AurorAngel
Summary: Snape is after what he believes is unattainable. Nymphadora Tonks.But could she really want him? Bellatrix is after Tonks also for a far more sinister reason. Warnings: Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, explicit sex PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. A Fool Attempt

Disclaimer: JK owns not I!

Author's Notes: I just love Tonks! That's all I have to say

The Order of the Phoenix sat grouped around the large table at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Things had begun happing sooner than expected. Already there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Some of the worst Death Eaters escaped including Bellatrix Lestrange.

"The Ministry still refuses to believe Voldemort is back." Said Moody gruffly, slamming his fist on the table. "They think he's behind it." He gestured toward Sirius who was reclining casually in his chair, seemingly undisturbed by the news.

"Calm yourself Alastor. Getting upset will not help." Said Dumbledore soothingly. "Severus has informed me that several small attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns are being planned but the specifics have yet to be decided. As Voldemort does not wish to draw attention to his return, all the attacks are to be random and simple. It is his hope that the Ministry will continue to believe Sirius is behind them and that they will distract from his real plans. We will learn of these small plans in advance and hinder their progress whenever possible as they will undoubtedly endanger many lives, but our main objective is to discover what Voldemort's true strategies are."

Snape was unsure when he first realized he had feelings for her. Maybe it was when she joined the Order of the Phoenix. That was the first time he'd seen her since she had been his student. Looking back, though she had been too young for him, he was surprised he'd never noticed her beauty before. Of course being a metamorphmagus she had had no awkward period with regards to her appearance. He had always respected her though refused to show it, sometimes being harder on her because of it. Seeing Nymphadora Tonks at the first order meeting she seemed more beautiful then he remembered. Although her pink hair had been rather shocking.

Most of all he was happy to find that her feisty attitude he had pretended to despise in class had not been lost. She easily forgot he was once her teacher and had taken to calling him Sevie. Snape knew it was meant to tease him and he acted reasonably annoyed. In truth, he enjoyed the bit of personal attention no matter how small the amount.

He watched her now, fussily eyeing her reflection in a teakettle Mrs. Weasley just set on the kitchen table. He was helpless to conceal the smile on his lips when she made a pouty face.

"I just don't know if purple is my colour." She mumbled quietly to herself.

Stepping up behind her he said, "I think it is charming." She jumped, looking as if he'd struck her. Undeterred he went on; "It compliments your features and skin beautifully." He was appalled by the soft tone his voice had taken seemingly of its own accord.

She gave him a contemplative look, and then scoffed. "I'm not in need of fashion tips from a greasy git like you." Careful to remain expressionless, and without another word he glided across the room and exited the kitchen. He was further humiliated knowing Sirius had been within ear shot. _What was I thinking?_ He knew what everyone thought of him. _How foolish._

Tonks was stunned. What was that? Had he complimented her? No. It had to have been an insult and yet… No matter how she spun it, from all angles his words seemed sincere. Also his voice had been void of the venom it usually held. _Meaning he was being nice?_ She marveled at the thought. _Meaning I've been very rude._

After what Severus felt had been yet another rather pointless meeting McGonagall and Dumbledore left quickly over school matters that needed to be addressed. Every night it seemed more people stayed for dinner. Some, like Tonks and Lupin even decided to move in. Everyone was welcome but Snape of course had no desire to dine surrounded by people he detested and who he knew returned his feelings with an equal lack of warmth. He was already to the front door when Tonks ran passed him and leaned casually against the door blocking his escape.

"You're not leaving Sevie? Aren't you joining us for dinner?"She was not smiling, her expression was unreadable.

"Actually I was planning on a home cooked meal. In_ my_ home." This was far from the truth. He was a fine cook but lacked the time and energy of late to prepare a decent meal. Still he did not wish to remain here any longer than necessary.

"Oh come on." Tonks brightened. "Molly made stew. Smells delicious." She threw herself at him.

Before he could falsely object to Mrs. Weasley's cooking she had him by the arm and was leading him back down the narrow hall.

"Oh and thanks." She was so cheery he could have sworn she seemed drunk.

There was much annoyance in his answer, far more in fact then he felt. "Whatever for?" She smiled up at him.

"For that compliment on my hair." He tried to pull away but she held his arm in a viselike grip.

What was she playing at? She had seemed repulsed by him earlier, now she was all honey. Was she leading him into a trap? He felt her stumble beside him, followed by a crash from that bloody umbrella stand. Tonks' swearing was overpowered by the shouts from Mrs. Black's portrait. With a bang from Snape's wand her verbal assault on "blood traitors" was cut short. She gave a yelp before the curtains closed and all was quiet again.

"Wow." Tonks seemed genuinely impressed. "We need to keep you around more often." They entered the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are." Lupin waved her over.

"We heard you coming." Sirius chimed in. She returned his remark with a light-hearted glare.

"And guess who's staying for dinner." She called out to the room at large. Snape wished she hadn't. Despite her cheery exclamation he didn't feel particularly welcome. He was greeted with glares from some and exasperated sighs from others, both of which he preferred over Mrs. Weasley's false sweetness. Still guided by Tonks, she pushed him to sit down and took the seat beside him, throwing an arm around Remus on her other side.

"Would you like some firewiskey?" Tonks asked offering Snape the bottle. "No thank you I don't drink." He replied knowing he sounded childish. There were a few chuckles nearby but Tonks was the worst. "What, are dear potions master can't hold his liquor?" He tensed; this was no joke to him.

"Miss. Tonks, if I wished to poison myself I know far more effective ways than alcohol."

Mrs. Weasley provided a welcome distraction as she served dinner with the reluctant aid of her children. No one could have made him admit it but the food was fantastic. The company however, left something to be desired. Tonks' attention was kept by Lupin who chatted adamantly in a low voice as if trying to keep Snape out of the discussion. Mercifully, she had seated him at the end of the long table, far from everyone else. She was the only one he sat by, but Sirius took the seat across from his. He had been quiet thus far but seemed unable to remain so.

"Why is it that we are enduring your company tonight?" Keeping his face void of emotion Severus looked to his side. "Miss. Tonks seems to think it important I socialize."

Stabbing at his food Sirius mumbled as if to himself though purposefully loud enough for all surrounding to hear. "Ah, yes. Understandable." He raised his eyes from his plate to meet Snape's. "But why not socialize with your own kind." His eyes flicked to Tonks then back to Snape. "You haven't changed, even back in school you always seemed to try and reach out of your league."

Snape felt his jaw tighten but forced his voice to remain calm. "I realize it must be hard for you, being forced to remain in this house."His voice held as much disdain as possible on the last word, hoping Sirius would never see his family home. "You must miss your mongrel bitches at the dog park."

Sirius seemed to be enjoying this. "At least there are those who would enjoy my company. I can't imagine a whore dropping her standards so low."

Tonks jumped up. "That was bang out of line!" Lupin took her arm and lightly guided her back down to her seat. Reflexively Snape tensed. He didn't need her to defend him and yet he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that she had defended him. Instead of choosing to focus on this happy fact he continued his assault on Sirius.

"If it has four legs or a dick it doesn't count. I bet you were treated right nicely in Azkaban. Tell me; Black was that the best you've ever had?" Sirius' smile faltered. Holding onto her protectively, Lupin leaned around Tonks. "Maybe Sirius is right and you should find some company more befitting your caliber."

Snape sneered, his voice dangerously low. "Such biting words. Should I be concerned with contracting Lycanthropy?"

The shouts that ensued from all around were unintelligible. However Snape thought Tonks seemed to be attacking Sirius and not him. Only Mrs. Weasley could be heard clearly over the din.

"Quiet, all of you!" Everyone fell silent, though many hostile glares were still exchanged. "Really now, you're all acting like children, fighting amongst yourselves." She looked disgusted with the lot of them.

No one said another word for the next few minutes but everyone seemed only barely restrained. It wasn't long before the dinner table began to break up. When Snape left Tonks hurried after him.

Catching him in the hallway she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Sorry about Sirius. He can be a right arse at times. See you at dinner tomorrow." And she skipped off.

What was her game? He distinctly heard her defend him from Sirius, than he thought she yelled at Lupin but it had been hard to tell through the mingled shouts. And yet she let Snape get away with a low blow aimed at her boyfriend. He wasn't sure if the others would allow him to remain for dinner tomorrow but despite Sirius' undoubted attendance he found he looked forward to it.


	2. Nympho With Syphilis

The next night everyone had assembled around the large wooden table waiting for Dumbledore. There was light chatter that Snape did not participate in. He sat off to the side, his arms folded protectively across his chest.

Sirius tried to have a conversation with Tonks but she was too preoccupied. _Why have I never noticed_ _before how attractive Snape really is? _His nose though admittedly large was rather agreeable and his hair seemed cleaner than usual as it shone bewitchingly in the candlelight. She wanted to play in it.

Dumbledore arrived and seated himself greeting everyone pleasantly.

_I wish I knew what_ _Snapes hiding under those robes_. Tonks found herself thinking.

Dumbledore asked if anyone had anything important to share. There were voices she couldn't quite hear. She watched Severus. While he was temporally distracted she could look him over properly. He had an elegance few men possess. He was intelligent, and carried himself with such confidence. Looking past his vile demeanour there was a lot to be said for Severus.

_And the way he handles his wand… _She snorted at the unintentional wordplay that caused many pleasant images to slither into her mind. The noise earned a few odd looks from those nearest her.

"…that is if you have no objections Miss. Tonks." It barely registered Dumbledore was addressing her.

"What? Sorry?" Looking away from Snape for the first time that night she found all eyes on her. Sirius rolled his eyes, Snape had an eyebrow raised and McGonagall scowled. Dumbledore however smiled patiently.

"I have been thinking that regular patrols of certain areas could be beneficial. I would like teams of two and I thought that perhaps you and Severus would do well together. If you would not object."

"No, of course not, that'd be fine." she answered still a little lost. "What would we be doing?"There were many exasperated sighs and McGonagall seemed deeply offended on the headmasters account, but Dumbledore's smile never faltered.

"I would like you and Severus to watch Privet Drive tonight. Keep watch over Harry and report anything suspicious or out of the ordinary."

"Will do." Tonks replied merrily and Snape swore she winked at him.

"Any complaints from you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I'm sure I will quite enjoy her company." Sirius threw him a deadly look Snape missed.

Directly after the meeting Lupin whisked Tonks away. Snape lingered a bit giving them some time. After everyone else had left he rose to go find her but Sirius blocked the door.

"I know what you're trying." Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing which only seemed to aggravate him farther. Sirius' eyes held a dangerous gleam. "I've seen the way you treat her. Being all nice, giving compliments."

"Had I been aware a simple compliment was considered harrowing I would have told you long ago how much I like that coat you're wearing." Snape sneered. Sirius completely ignored the sarcastic remark.

"They were not simple compliments, Sevie." Snape found it greatly irritating to hear Black use the pet name Tonks had given him.

"You want to shag her." Sirius roared at him.

Snape's eyes narrowed and when he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "You think that's all I'm after?" His hand went to his wand.

The movement didn't go unnoticed and Sirius took a step back and reached for his own wand. "Yes I do. But she's never going to sink to your level, Snape. Why would she waste herself on the likes of you?"

Snape's expression relaxed. His hand left his wand to cross his arms over his chest. "If you really believed that we wouldn't be discussing this."

Sirius still looked ready to fight. "I just don't want anyone trying to force her into anything." Snape couldn't restrain his smile. Sirius seemed to decide it was mocking and was all the more incensed.

"Sorry as I'm sure you will be to hear it, I am in no way suicidal." Snape drawled.

Sirius took this as an admission of his power. "That's right. If you touch her you'll have me to answer to." At that Snape almost laughed out loud.

"Actually, I was referring to Miss. Tonks, herself. I feel it could indeed be disastrous to cross her." Eyeing Sirius he continued, "I'm sure her power far outshines that of a flea-bitten mongrel."

Sirius would have shown him just how much of a threat he could be were it not for Snape's departure. _He turned his back on me!_ Sirius was ready to follow him with a particularly nasty hex in mind when he realized something. _He complimented her again! He complimented her power! Damn him!_

"I don't know why he paired you with him. Why didn't he pair us?" Tonks could see why Remus was so upset. He hated Snape. What she couldn't understand was why she wasn't.

"I don't know but he always has a reason." Was all she could come up with and was glad when he nodded his acceptance. Remus scowled over her shoulder so she knew who must be there.

"Wotcher Snape. Ready to go?" apparently she was too chipper because Remus' scowl deepened. Quickly changing her expression to a sad smile she pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow morning" she called out, walking backwards toward the door until she hit Snape. "Oi, sorry!"

They Apparated to the designated point, well away from Muggle eyes and ears. As they made their way down identical streets heading for Privet Drive Tonks eyed the houses to both sides of her.

"They're all the same. On every street. Even the lawn decorations." There was something unsettling about it.

Snape looked over at her. The hair he knew to be purple looked dark in the dim light, the colour unidentifiable. Still it was apparent she was no conformist.

"Some people prefer a colourless life, Nymphadora."She stopped dead. Snape turned to look at her. Her hair was a bold red, clear even on the dark street.

He hadn't meant to but he always used her name when he dreamed of her and it just slipped.

"Why would you call me that?"She snapped. He decided to be honest.

"Because it is a lovely name. Do you know what I think of when …?"

"Yes", she cut him off. "Nympho! I'm Nympho –dora. It's nothing I haven't heard my entire life."

It was hard to conceal his smirk but he knew better than to let it show. "Actually, I was about to say it reminded me of wood nymphs, unadorned, dancing freely throughout the forests creating the beauty of nature."

She stood frozen staring at him. _That's what he thinks of my name? I know it means "gift of the nymphs" but no one ever took it that way before. And how had he made something so natural and innocent sound so erotic? _

Sighing, she relented. "Look, if you must use my name than call me Dora."

He eyed her wickedly. "I could, but if you would rather be called Nympho I would oblige."

Her hair returned to purple and a mischievous smile played at her lips. "Only if you want to be Syphilis." He flinched. That was worse than the name Potter had given him when he was in school. She knew how to play.

Bowing his head and spreading his hands in a submissive gesture he replied, "Dora it is."

She seemed satisfied that she'd bested him and strode on ahead. Severus decided to fall behind. Things were lovely from this viewpoint. Her little arse wiggled enticingly as she walked and though he normally didn't care for Muggle fashions the tight jeans she wore showed her form perfectly. He watched her stumble twice though there was nothing in the road. He would never understand how someone whose hips swayed so gracefully could trip repeatedly over her own feet.

When he used her name she had been furious. More so, she knew, than she really should have been. But he knew how she felt about her name… and now he knew why. _Damn it!_ _Why did I tell him?_ Of course once he had compared her to a wood nymph she gave in a little. _Dora_ wasn't really that bad after all.

Tonks knew he was watching her. She stumbled. She may have been blessed with many things but grace just wasn't one of them. Unlike the man who glided smoothly and silently behind her, Tonks stomped her way down the street in her heavy boots. But the more delicately she tried to walk the more she seemed to trip. It was a lost cause. She was unsure why she even cared.

The night was long and uneventful. They said very little and spent most of the time sitting in comfortable silence, until they thought it might be better to watch things from two viewpoints. They separated but never lost sight of the other.

It was early in the morning when they met up and walked back to the Apparition point. Two other less conspicuous people took over the day shift.

They were going their separate ways, Snape to his house, Tonks to Grimmauld Place. Tonks yawned grandly and stretched her arms out before her. "Well goodbye Severus. I guess I'll see you tomorrow or…" she checked her watch. "…later today."

He nodded, "Good…morning. Sleep well Dora." They both Disapparated toward their destinations.

The sorrowful street where Snape lived during the summer appeared before him. But for the first time it didn't bring him down. At least one good thing had come from that long and tedious night. Snape could now call her Dora.


	3. Attacking the Innocent

An emergency Order meeting had been called but it didn't last long. Standing at the head of the table Dumbledore solemnly

addressed those gathered. "I have been informed of an attack planned to take place today at a Muggle nursery." Tonks moaned,

Moody grunted, and McGonagall blanched looking as if she might be sick.

Dumbledore continued, "We will leave immediately. The capture or injuring of a Death Eater is unimportant. First and foremost our goal is to insure the safety of the children. Any questions?" he paused a moment, when no one moved or spoke he said, "Let us proceed." Everyone followed him quickly out the door.

They intended to arrive before the Death Eaters and that was fortunate. As it turned out the Death Eaters arrived at the same time, almost an hour before expected. They threw open the door and stormed inside. Bellatrix in her excitement began slinging spells wildly in all directions busting out windows and setting the cloakroom on fire. The childminder screamed at the sight of the cloaked and masked figures. Older children yelled and ran in all directions while the younger ones sat and cried.

The members of the Order were just as fast, throwing spells at the Death Eaters trying to distract from the children and accidently on purpose missing Snape who had arrived masked on the other side. A fight was on now. Tonks swooped in the middle of the battle to grab a little boy who sat crying at Bellatix's feet. She noticed and yelled at her

"He was mine! I was saving him to play with!" She threw a spell that just missed. Weaving between low setting tables to reach her, Tonks deposited the child in the arms of the childminder and tried not to think of the torture her aunt had undoubtedly been planning for the boy.

With Sirius' help all the children had been rounded up and were now being taken out the back door to the playground. That was when the Aurors entered. Somehow the Ministry had found out about the planned attack and had of course shown up late.

They entered the battle. Dumbledore had two masked men pretty well beaten down. Tonks and Bellatrix were having it out ferociously. Snape still masked as most the Death Eaters were was staying in the thick of the fight his spells never reaching a mark. The Ministry sent Aurors, of course, never noticed this and seemed unconcerned what side he was fighting for. As long as he wore his mask they perceived him as the enemy.

Tonks glanced at Snape checking to see he was ok. The Ministry interfering had been an unforeseen risk for him. Just as she feared, a new addition to the Auror office whom she had only met a few days before was advancing on Snape from behind. He was rumored to be dangerous and unpredictable in his spell use. Why the Ministry had made him an Auror in the first place was beyond her.

"Stupefy," she called. The spell hit him about the same time Bellatrix's hit her.

"Sectumsempra!"

The Death Eaters where beginning to Dissapparate now. Dumbledore was closest to Tonks; he called a retreat and scooping her in his arms Dissapparated to Grimmauld place. The Order followed, including Snape.

Dumbledore laid her on the floor just inside the door. Even he seemed to be at a loss. Lupin fell by her side holding onto her.

"Let me to her!" Snape called. Lupin fought to stay with her. "What do you plan to do, lick her wounds?" Snape shouted as he shoved him hard and knelt beside her in what was becoming an alarmingly large pool of blood. Her breathing was shallow and though she never cried out it was apparent she was in a great deal of pain.

As Sirius lightly held his friend back Snape began a complicated spell in a low voice no one could quite hear. The blood stopped flowing and her flesh mended. Her eyelids fluttered open but it seemed hard for her to keep them that way. "She is fine. But she is weak and needs rest." Snape informed the concerned group crowding around her.

Lupin swooped in and lifted her into his arms to take her to bed. Snape turned away.

"Mrs. Weasley, in the cabinet where the first aid supplies are kept there is a potion that will aid her in replenishing her lost blood. Would you take it to her?" He asked.

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Weasley jumped and hurried from the room.

Snape just wanted to get away. Her injury was entirely his fault.

Bellatrix sat nursing her wounds and whimpering to herself. She had come out of the battle uninjured but hitting the nursery had been her plan and the Dark Lord had been very displeased with the outcome. Lucius had been in on the plan too and like her he bore the marks to prove it. She wasn't overly upset though, despite letting him down the Dark Lord had tortured her himself. She thought back to how gracefully he had held his wand as he aimed it at her and caused the most excruciating pain, and she smiled.

Lucius was furious, "I don't know what you're so happy about. We failed! And now somehow we need to prove ourselves to the Dark Lord."

Her smile fell and her eyes became blank. "So much blood." She mumbled. "There was so much blood."

Lucius was losing patience with her. "Do not tell me, you Bellatrix, of all people are developing a weak stomach."

She shook her head but did not answer.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucius snarled, grabbing her arm. Her eyes met his dreamily and she smiled again. "Her blood is what we need."


	4. What She Never Knew

Tonks insisted she was fine although she still had occasional dizzy spells but Dumbledore stood firm. He wanted her on light duty. So he once again teamed her with Severus and asked them to monitor Diagon Alley. It was Dumbledore's belief that there would soon be Muggleborn attacks possibly even a raid and he wanted eyes everywhere.

They flued to The Leaky Cauldron and went from there to Diagon Alley. There was nothing they were supposed to do and nowhere specifically to go as they were merely on an observation mission.

As they walked along the street Tonks glanced in the windows seeing herself reflected back. They were supposed to keep a low profile, so before they arrived she shortened her hair and turned it brown. Now she found she dearly missed the more upbeat colours she had grown accustom to, not to mention the occasional offended look someone would cast her way.

Tonks sighed, "I hope they don't do anything here, I always loved Diagon Alley. I can still remember school shopping for my first year at Hogwarts."

Snape nodded. "I too have fond childhood memories of Diagon Alley." It was so easy to talk to her. "In fact, they are the only happy memories from my childhood. On days when my father was at his worst my mother would bring me here. We would look in the shops and always there would be ice cream. We'd make a day of it."

Looking over at her he wasn't the least bit surprised to find that no matter her hair colour her distinct personality still shone like a beacon. She smiled up at him her blue eyes sparkling and he had to look away. "That's wonderful. So you were close to your mother then?"

"No." He didn't look at her knowing she would be saddened by his answer.

"Oh." Her voice dropped a bit but remained hopeful. "But it sounds like she cared about you."

"I had hoped so, but now I've come to accept the fact that I merely served as an occasional distraction from her alcoholic husband." Once speaking of his father his voice turned from emotionless into a snarl.

Tonks found there was nothing she could say to that. _Oh, damn. That's why he refused a drink, his father was an alcoholic._ And she had made fun of him. _How many times am I going to mess up with this man?_

He was unsure why he'd told her. She was just so easy to talk to. She would think differently of him now he was certain. Already she seemed more distant. _I don't need or want her pity._ He found himself thinking. _She has a close family, she couldn't possibly understand._

Things were a bit strained for a while but as they moved from the street to walk about the shops they had light conversations and became once again comfortable in each other's presence.

"Hey!" Tonks called out as they reached Florean Fortescue's. "Want some ice cream?" Severus gave her the oddest look which she laughed at. "What, only your mum can buy you ice cream?"

He knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to relieve the awkwardness and since this didn't seem an offer from pity he replied, "A dish of chocolate would be lovely."

She ordered his chocolate and a Vanilla cone for herself, which she then coated in both chocolate and strawberry syrup before covering it in an assortment of brightly coloured sprinkles.

"How can you possibly eat that", he asked as they moved to sit at one of the little metal tables.

"Like this." she said, and licked up from her hand where the syrup had dripped and along the cone to its tip.

Snape shivered. _Why did she have to order a cone?_

They sat in what should have been a comfortable silence but proved to be highly uncomfortable for Snape. While he ate his ice cream delicately, Tonks' began to drip in the hot summer sun. It ran along her fingers which she licked off tantalizingly. He shifted awkwardly in his seat trying to make room for the uncomfortable bulge growing in his pants. When it finally became too much for him he rose swishing his robes to cover his hard-on and excused himself, heading for the loo. Tonks had no idea the effect she had on him.

The day was at an end and they sauntered down the lane back toward The Leaky Cauldron. The conversation had turned to life at Grimmauld Place. "You know, Molly actually made me a cake? Which I must admit I enjoyed but I just wonder when everyone's gonna stop fussing over me because of my little accident." Snape stiffened beside her.

"I'm fine." She said sternly. He didn't look at her.

"It was my fault." He said. Glancing over at her he could see Tonks rolling her eyes. Snape stopped walking and turned to face her grabbing her arms fiercely.

"It was my spell." Tipping her head she gave him a puzzled look. Snape was growing impatient; he wasn't even sure why he was telling her. "I invented it when I was still a student."

She began to cotton on. "Oh, you created that?" Snape nodded not meeting her eye as he released his hold of her. She would hate him for this.

She took a step back. "Well it bloody well hurt like hell!"

Snape turned and walked away, completely missing her smile. "Hey." She grabbed his arm and forced herself in front of him. "I wouldn't have become an Auror if I couldn't take a little pain. It's a dangerous job."

Despite her words he felt trounced. Sighing he explained, "If it were not for me you wouldn't have been injured." Now it was her turn to lose patience.

Tonks was so sick of men possessing emotional burdens. How did she always seem to attract them? "Look," she raised her voice, saw several people turn their heads and lowered it again, "look, I was distracted. Bellatrix would have hit me with something and if not your spell it could have been the killing curse." She brightened, her smile returning. "You may have just saved my life twice." She turned away and continued toward The Leaky Cauldron.

Snape followed slowly behind. He could not accept that, he wouldn't let himself and yet she had made a fine point.

Tonks had to admit that spell, though clearly dark magic, had impressed her. She had felt its power, but more than that. She was impressed he'd told her. If the situation had been reversed she was doubtful she would have had the guts to tell him she was responsible for almost spilling his.

_Ugh, what a horrible thought!_ She reprimanded herself for allowing images of a bloody and convulsing Snape to enter her mind. The thoughts seemed to bother her far more than they should. Who could say, after all, what would have happened if she hadn't stopped that reckless Auror? She decided not to tell Snape that in a way it was his fault. Fear for him had been what distracted her.


	5. BloodyGood Plan

Tonks was sick of following false leads on Sirius when she could be doing something useful for the Order but she worked for the Ministry and they were stubbornly refusing to believe Voldemort had returned. The Auror office was spread thin with the new prison break and so she'd been taking many of these calls alone.

She was a skilled witch and highly trained Auror. Then why was it she felt so uncomfortable when she reached the address where Sirius was reported to have been seen? It was an abandoned factory on a dank and deserted street like many of the false sightings. _Then why does this one not feel right?_ She wished Sirius really was there.

The unnecessary fear made her angry. Trying the door she found the lock broken. Entering cautiously Tonks used the light from the open door to see. It was a large room with a tall ceiling. Just how large she couldn't tell because the far end was completely in shadow as were the walls and corners. The small, narrow windows set high along the walls were so covered in filth no light could shine through. The room appeared to be empty apart from many large black shapes along the walls; she took for cabinets of some sort.

The door swung shut behind her with a heavy thud. When she heard it she turned but found it was in complete darkness, as was everything else. What was more she could hear footsteps along the walls. It would have been easy enough to light her wand but she was unsure how many people were lurking in the shadows and didn't want to be an easy target. If she couldn't see them chances were good they were having the same trouble seeing her.

Another pair of footsteps joined the first. They seemed to be circling her. Stepping back where she knew the door to be she tried every spell she thought might open it but it wouldn't budge. She found something setting along the wall, a bottle, and threw it as far as she could.

When it crashed Tonks could hear two sets of footsteps follow it and she moved with them using their sound to mask her own footfalls.

"Where is she?"She heard a female voice hiss, then a small cry of pain from an unquestionably male voice.

"Damn it." Clearly he had found the broken bottle. "Enough games. Let's catch her and be done with it."

The female voice replied almost childlike. "I like playing with her." She laughed an insane cackle.

_Bellatrix._ Tonks realized and the male voice sounded like Lucius Malfoy and they seemed to be the only others in the room. The voices were still at the far end where the bottle had landed. Creeping along a wall she hid behind one of the large black shapes she had seen earlier. Pointing her wand at the window just over where her foes should be, she whispered "Expulso."

The glass burst and light spilled in, illuminating them. They were ready, their wands out but Tonks was still hidden in shadow. "Stupefy." she whispered but Bellatrix had moved closer and was once again hidden from view. Breaking another window she saw her again.

Lucius seemed to have noticed what direction her spells came from and fired some of his own from out of the darkness. The cabinet effectively shielded her at first but soon it caught fire. Bellatrix saw her then.

"Sectumsempra!" she missed but cackled anyway.

"No." Lucius shouted at her. "Do not spill her blood. It is too precious." For the first time Tonks noticed every spell he had flung at her was meant to incapacitate. To stop her without doing her any real harm. "My blood?" she asked more to stall than anything. She had a fair idea of their plan, barmy as it was.

"Yes my dear niece, your blood." Bellatrix seemed eager to talk.

"That's enough." Lucius bellowed, but she ignored him.

"Your metamorphmagus blood is quite useful to us. Imagine the Dark Lord's army appearing anyway they like. They could be anyone, anywhere and no one would be the wiser."

Tonks could have laughed. "That's just a myth. My blood is no good to you. No one has ever made that potion work."

She'd heard of this before, a potion made from the blood of a metamorphmagus that with only a sip their abilities would pass on to the drinker. It would be ideal to conceal a large group of people but no one had ever succeeded in producing it. For one thing the donor had to die for it to work. It was said the last drop was crucial.

"Ahh, but we've found a way." Bellatix whispered as if sharing a secret. "Enough", Lucius was losing patience, "if she should…"

At that moment the door slammed open and Snape strode in. When the two Death Eaters looked at him Tonks used their moment of distraction to stun Bellatrix. Lucius had his wand trained on Tonks but Snape sent a hex that just barely missed. Lucius, looking thoroughly outraged, grabbed an unconscious Bellatrix and Dissapparated them both.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked, putting his hand on her shoulder to steady her as she seemed a bit shaky.

"I'm fine. But you wouldn't believe what they're planning."

"Are you sure they were telling the truth?" asked Moody after Tonks recalled what happened only an hour before at the factory to the assembled members of the Order.

"I don't know. Lucius sounded really upset she was talking but I suppose it could have been lies, just meant to throw us off track." Tonks explained.

"I do not believe they were lies." Snape interrupted. "Bellatix believed they had her but I can find out for certain."

"Why did you save her?" Lucius snarled. "You ruined our plan."

Bellatrix nodded vehemently. Snape was equally as furious. After all, they had attacked the woman he loved. Loved? Did he love her? "Why didn't you inform me of this plan, then perhaps I wouldn't have thought to save her?" Snape's voice had dropped dangerously low.

Lucius seemed to notice this and choose to speak a little softer. "That still doesn't answer why you chose to help her in the first place."

Snape's voice rang out, echoing throughout the cavernous room. "I chose to help her, Lucius because Dumbledore paired us to work as a team and if I had not intervened it would have tipped him off to the fact that I am a spy."

He waited as Lucius took in his explanation unsure himself whether it all made sense. It was the best he could do. He hoped that if he projected enough confidence and yelled enough that Lucius would not analyze his words too deeply. Looking at him he could tell Lucius seemed to believe him. Bellatrix was mumbling to herself, but it was unclear if she was angry or merely conversing with a voice only she could hear.

Turning the questions around once more he asked, "Why wasn't I informed?"

Lucius looked almost frightened. "You are in good with the Dark Lord; we needed the credit after that incident at the nursery."

Snape feigned indignation. "Credit?" he snarled. "This should not be about credit. This may benefit the Dark Lord. That is all that matters!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Lucius sounded defeated. "Now that she…" he gestured widely at Bellatrix "told our target of the plan."

"On the contrary, Instead of simply killing the witch so the Dark Lord cannot have her, Dumbledore, the old fool, will be concerned for her welfare. We may use this to our advantage."


	6. Were I With You

It was his first night staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place and already Snape was regretting that choice. Although the house was full of people, they only made his existence seem all the more solitary.

Mentally preparing himself for another night alone Snape made his way to the loo to ready himself for bed. He spared a moment to glance longingly at the door to the bedroom he knew Nymphadora shared with Lupin. Snape wished she was here with him now, and then she was.

Coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair she tripped on the doorframe. Instinctively he caught her sides to steady her.

"Whoa, thanks Sevie." She gasped stepping out of his grasp. She too had been getting ready for bed and was wearing only pajama pants and a bright orange bra which clashed obscenely with her purple hair. She saw him eyeing her.

"I didn't know anyone else was up here." Tonks stated and he was surprised she didn't try to cover herself from his gaze.

He found it difficult to tear his eyes from her curves but eventually made it to her face. She was biting her lip. Snape thought it almost looked as if she were getting off on his staring. "I'm staying in the spare room." He gestured to the only other room on that floor, which had previously been unoccupied. When she smiled warmly at him he found himself almost wishing she would leave. She had given him something that now needed tending to.

"Oh, well, goodnight then." And Tonks skipped off to her room. Snape now needed the assured privacy of the loo more than ever.

_Oh God._ She felt chills at being seen by Severus. Tonks was an exhibitionist. She always found it thrilling to be seen, and with a body like hers, why not, she reasoned. But this felt different. Closer to how she felt with Remus, only…_better?_ _No! I love Remus!_

Sitting down on her side of the bed she watched him. It was the night before the full moon. That night was always the hardest on him. He took a potion to sleep these nights in addition to the one that kept his condition in check.

She glanced back at the door thinking of Severus and how firmly he had held her with his surprising smooth hands. She could picture clearly in her mind his eyes raking over her scarcely dressed body._ If only I had decided to sleep naked tonight, that could have been a real thrill for both of us. _

Try as she might it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the ache in her stomach and the ever growing wetness between her legs. Remus hated it when she would masturbate during his time of the month; it reminded him he wasn't a normal man. He took it as a personal insult that for three nights he couldn't please his woman. Yet her needs couldn't be turned off. _He's was completely out from the potion, he'll never know._

Guilty as she felt thinking about Severus she argued with herself. _A little fantasy won't hurt. No one need ever_ _know._ Stripping completely she lay in bed over the covers. Moody had said once it was never a good idea to cast spells _on _your wand but she knew one that was side affect free. Bringing her wand to her lips she whispered her secret spell. It began to vibrate.

With a wicked smile she laid back and enjoyed the effect as she trailed it slowly down her body. Twirling it around her breasts she gasped as it slipped over her already erect nipples. She slid it lower and guided the tip along her opening and over her clit. Tonks bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as she thought of Severus' hands on her, imagined them running along her body.

Her wand dipped into her. The smooth wood slipped easily in and out her wet folds. She allowed her free hand to again tease her breasts arching into her own touch. Pulling her wand out slightly and laying it against her clit the motions of it were almost too much. She wiggled beneath it. Coming hard she called out "Severus."

Gasping she jumped up and looked over at Remus. He was still sound asleep. Closing her eyes Tonks allowed her body to fall back against the mattress. She wished Severus was lying next to her. The thought appalled her. _No I don't! It was just a little fantasy, it doesn't change anything! _

Snape tried to pretend she didn't have such a strong effect on him. He prepared himself for bed but the more he tried to forget her the more he thought of how beautiful she had looked, the colour of her bra at odds with her hair, how nice it had felt to hold her, and that smile. It had nearly been his undoing. He still couldn't believe she had let him watch her. The more he thought of her, the harder he became until it could no longer be ignored. Seating himself he unbuttoned his pants and slipped out his length.

Severus began to stroke himself as he imagined how lovely her soft little hands would feel now in place of his own. The mounds of her breasts had bulged from the top of her bra and he imagined his hands gliding across them, then behind her unclasping her bra. He caressed her lower, stripping away her pants and thong, he eyed the patch of purple hair between her legs. Yes, he imagined it purple. Keeping up with his steady strokes he imagined thrusting his fingers in her curls and…_Oh God. _It was so real. He almost believed he could smell her arousal. That put him over the edge. Quickening his strokes and cupping his balls he came, carelessly calling out her name.

He sat there awhile savoring the sensations and imagined closeness of her. Then the truth washed over him and he felt lonelier by far than ever before. She wasn't his. Why did he wish to torture himself like this? This hadn't been the first night he dreamed of her while wanking off but it had been the most real. This in turn only served to make the reality of it more real to him. There was nothing he could do now but clean himself and go to bed. Maybe, if he ever fell asleep, he would dream of her.

Once her breathing returned to normal Tonks made another trip the loo. With the slight worry of being caught out naked by Remus (he did not approve of her exhibitionism) and excitement at the thought of being caught my Severus, she didn't notice the chink of light under the bathroom door.

Once open only a crack she could tell the room was occupied. It was Snape. He sat on the toilet lid leaning back stroking his length and much of it there was to stroke. His eyes were closed and a filthy smile played at his lips. Her hands glided subconsciously down her body to tease her clit as she watched him. Seeing him please himself had made her so wet again, her cream began to run down her thigh. That's when his strokes became faster and he reached lower to feel his balls. She had to fight to stay silent as he came and she clearly heard him call "Nymphadora."

Tonks closed the door quickly before he opened his eyes. Running the few feet to her room she slipped inside and closed the door leaning against it.

_He said my name. _Her mind was racing yet it felt numb. She wasn't sure what it meant, but for once she wasn't upset to hear her always dreaded name.

Lying back in bed she used her fingers to fuck herself with renewed vigor all the while rubbing her clit with her palm. All she could think of was how much of him there had been and imagined how completely he'd fill her. As she came she could hear him shout her name just as he had while pleasing himself with thoughts of her. She moaned softly.

Opening her eyes she found Remus watching her. Thankfully she hadn't said Severus' name this time.

"Enjoying yourself?"He asked, his expression was unreadable.

"Why are you awake?" She knew it sounded cold. Tonks wished he would be angry, but his expression never changed and she knew he was hurt.

"Snape informed me it was risky taking both a sleeping potion and one for Lycanthropy at the same time. I couldn't do without, so I took a lighter dose, I wish now I had downed the whole bottle."

Tonks reached out and brushed a stray hair from his face. He turned his back to her. She wasn't offended, she knew he didn't like being touched his werewolf nights. Sighing she rose and left for the loo once more. _Severus should be in bed by now. _

As annoying as Remus' insecurities sometimes were they were twice as sad. Even after all these years he still struggled with accepting his lycanthropy. Tonks knew she should be more patient.

Severus awoke the next morning recalling the incident of the night before. He had not dreamed of her. Same as every night the Dark Lord had found him to be a traitor. Snape was tortured by his hand as his once fellow Death Eaters looked on. He felt fear but no pain. Saw Bellatrix laugh as he suffered, could hear her high-pitched cackle. Even in sleep he wasn't given a moment of peace.

He dressed and descended the many stairs to the kitchen; hoping talk of Potter's attack by dementors had died down. All he ever heard of late was about Harry Potter's bloody hearing. As he reached the door he could hear the tinkling of glasses and silverware amidst raucous laughter. He dreaded entering, and threw the door open with more force than was necessary. It was apparent the Weasley twins had just done or said something amusing as Potter and the other Weasley children were laughing. Miss. Granger however looked appalled.

Scanning the entire room before entering, he found Dora. She was snuggling up to the werewolf.

"So you forgive me than?" Snape heard her whisper to her lover.

_Did they have a fight?_ He wondered; hope flaring in his chest only to be crushed as Lupin's expression softened.

"Considering you did nothing wrong." He said rubbing her back affectionately before placing a kiss on her head.

There were only two open seats. _Should I sit next to Potter and friends or this sickening couple? _Anything was better than Potter. He took a seat across from Lupin who was gently stroking Tonks' hair.

"You know," he said "it does look nice purple but I still prefer it pink." Smiling at her boyfriend she screwed up her face and her hair shortened, spiked out at the sides and turned a vivid bubblegum pink. Snape snarled quietly to himself and averted his eyes mistakenly catching Sirius' who scowled at him. Knowing Black wouldn't say anything in front of Nymphadora, Snape arched an eyebrow and spread his hands, trying his best to look sarcastically innocent. Sirius' scowl deepened, his eyes narrowing. How he loved to bait the mongrel.


	7. Late Night Snack

It was late but Nymphadora couldn't sleep. Tonight was the second in Remus' moon cycle. He was a good deal calmer than on the first night but he still shifted fitfully in his sleep. Lying there for what felt like hours she glanced at the clock to find only twenty minutes had passed.

_This is__ absurd__._ Tonks jumped out of bed. _Reading can_ _sometimes make me drowsy, s_he reasoned. So she crept quietly out of her room and down a shadowy flight of stairs to the Black family library. Opening the door she saw the golden light of the fireplace, a warm welcome. But why was it lit?

She found Snape reclining contentedly at the side of the couch an open book in his lap. Despite the late hour he was still fully clothed in his usual black robes. After what she had just witnessed the night before Tonks didn't think she could sit here alone with him. She was slipping back through the door when Snape, without looking up from his book, called her back.

"There is ample room Dora. Come in, the Black library has a rather fine selection."

Reluctantly she reentered with the sole intent of finding a book to take elsewhere to read; still unsure she could trust herself alone with him. She had barely reached the shelves when Snape spoke again.

"What is it that brings you here at this hour?"

Turning she found him with his eyes still on the pages of his book. Sighing, Tonks went to the couch without a book and sat beside him. "I couldn't sleep."

He looked up and into her eyes. Snape noticed that her hair was once again purple, the way he liked it and though he knew she wasn't wearing it for him it still gave him great pleasure to know she wasn't wearing It for Lupin either.

"I surmised as much, but what is your trouble?" he seemed honestly concerned.

Tonks lifted her feet to the couch and hugged her knees. Snape noticed how her already alarmingly short nightdress crept even higher.

"I guess I'm just worried about Order business. Death Eaters targeting me and all that."

He raised an eyebrow. It was perfectly clear he didn't believe her, even before he asked, "Trouble with the werewolf?"

"No." she flinched at how aggressive her voice had become.

Snape scowled at her. "I'm sure you're anxious for your lover to attend to your desires once more."

He seemed…jealous? Tonks smiled sadly. "He's not real in tune with my desires."

Snape's eyes flicked back to hers. For an immeasurable moment she thought she saw hope flash in them, but it was gone before she could be sure. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Is he a selfish lover?"

"No!" She hadn't meant to make him sound like a monster. "No, he's just not very adventurous."

Snape's eyebrow climbed again. "And you are?"

She stayed silent. He leaned close, his dark hair falling around his face. _So close._ She would have loved to run her fingers through it.

"Tell me," his voice was pure silk. So hard to resist as he asked, "what is something you desire, something he won't try?" She turned away from his gaze. There was something in his eyes, behind the profound darkness. Passion.

She felt compelled to answer, "I don't suppose it counts as all that adventurous but I really do miss oral."

Looking back to him she found the same filthy smile he had worn yesterday and when he spoke his voice seemed deeper, richer. "Fellatio or cunnilingus?"

Tonks was feeling bolder now, "both." She gazed into his eyes without fear. "He won't even let me near him that way. Says it's disgusting. I don't think he's ever tried it."

Snape sat up straighter, looking away and spoke more to himself than to her, "Foolish man. That's ridiculous."

Tonks was grinning now. "So you like it?"

He looked offended as he snapped, "of course." Then the filthy smile returned, "But I enjoy giving just as much."

Her mind was having difficulty accepting what he was suggesting but her body seemed to understand perfectly. Her breasts ached to be touched and the wet between her legs which had been increasing since she found him here tonight had suddenly grown shocking. She knew he could tell but she still wasn't prepared for what he proposed.

"Would you be horribly opposed to me catering to those desires?"

_Of course I'm opposed! That was a_ _terrible thing to suggest. I'm with Remus!_ She wanted to tell him, that she would never, could never cheat on the man she loved, but all that came out was an anguished moan.

"I do not find that to be a sufficient answer." His sternness was false, she knew, and it only served to fuel her desire. He leaned closer and his lips brushed her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her neck when he whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue? Lap at your cream, lick your most intimate parts till I make you come, screaming my name?" her breath quickened. "Do you?" he pulled her hair.

_No, no, no._ "Yes." She breathed weakly.

He slid from her side, swishing his robes back. He dropped to the floor before her, never braking eye contact until he pushed her knees apart. It was difficult for him to hide his surprise. She was wearing nothing under her nightdress. And her hair _was_ purple just as he had hoped. He looked back to her face.

"Do you often walk about Grimmauld Place without your knickers?" Her answer was so casual it made him shiver.

"On occasion." Snape knew now that whenever he saw her he would wonder.

He returned his face down below; placing kisses and nips along her thighs while she whimpered. Glancing up he saw her plucking at her nipples as they stood out though the thin fabric she wore. He went torturously slow until she could no longer take it. Grabbing hold of his head she thrust it just where she wanted it.

Nymphadora twined her fingers in his soft hair as Severus buried his nose in her curls and licked up along her folds. Holding her open with his fingers he slipped his tongue inside. She bucked up to meet him moaning loudly. He wiggled his tongue inside her and slid it slowly along the edges of her cunt until he reached her clit. Encircling it with his lips he alternated licking and sucking, fingers replacing his tongue curved inside her wet pussy. Her cries were getting louder. She was beyond control as she began to thrash and arch up into him.

Snape wanted her to call out his name. Using Legillamancy he shouted into her mind. _Say my name!_ She was either too weak to fight him or simply happy to oblige. He felt her inner walls clamp down around his fingers as she screamed, "Severus!"

He stayed inside her as she came back down then pulled gently out. Rising from the floor he sat beside her fully expecting her to come to her senses any minute and run back to Remus. What he did not expect was for her to get on her knees in front of him as she now did.

"You don't have to…" he started but she cut him off seemingly excited.

"I want to. It's half the fun."

She began to stroke him though his trousers. He leaned back into the couch cushions and focused on her touch. Looking down he found her unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his hips. Licking her lips as she eyed his length she began stroking him. His eyes closed at the feel of her soft hands encircling him but he forced them open again. He wanted to watch her please him.

Dipping her head very low he felt her smooth wet tongue glide along his balls and up his shaft till she reached the head. Just as she had with the ice cream, he recalled and shivered. She continued kissing, nibbling and licking along his length until he thought he could almost come, then she backed off. Stroking him again lightly until he relaxed a bit, she then took him in her mouth.

Sliding down on him farther each time, skillfully flicking his head with the tip of her silken tongue. When she could feel his pleasure rise near the breaking point she cupped his balls as she had seen him do and slid the whole of him down her throat. Groaning uncontrollably he came hard, bucking up to meet her as he spilled into her throat. She swallowed easily then slid off him.

Dropping to the floor she just sat there staring into the fireplace. Snape re-clothed himself but remained seated watching her. He knew this would happen. She realized what she had just done and with whom. He could see the regret in those beautiful crystal blue eyes. She closed them tightly a moment shaking her head as if fighting away bad thoughts then rose and left without glancing his way.

What had he thought? That she could want him as a lover? It was ludicrous to hope for such a thing. She would want no more of him after tonight, of that he was certain.

Why had she allowed that? She made it all the way to the loo before collapsing against the closed door. _Remus is lying in_ _bed suffering and I'm going down on a man he hates._ What was it about Severus that made it feel alright?


	8. Dark Wizard Delight

Snape was once again sitting on the couch in the Black family library. The hour was late. He read and reread the same sentence but if he had been asked could not have told what it said. _Why am I here? She was__ disgusted__ with herself last night. She would never come back. _

He knew last night would be a onetime occasion but somehow, foolishly, he held hope she would return tonight if only to say what they did was wrong and that it would never happen again. His anger flared and he threw the heavy tome he had been trying to read across the room.

"Eeek." Tonks squeaked and jumped out of the way. His head snapped up at the sound.

"You know," she said, sauntering up to him, "if you want me to leave you can just say so. No need to throw things." She seemed so serious that he felt compelled to apologise.

"Forgive me; I didn't know you were there." A thought occurred to him. "How long were you there?"

She smiled at him and his heart rate increased dramatically. She looked so lovely. The loose cut of the oversized plaid shirt she wore only served to highlight her feminine figure in contrast.

"Long enough to see your little tantrum." She sat down beside him, "What's wrong?"

He ignored her question and asked one of his own a bit too aggressively. "Why are you here?" She sank back against the couch cushions looking slightly hurt. He asked her again, same as the night before,

"What is your trouble?"

"Can't sleep." Snape was surprised by her answer and the offhand manner in which it had been delivered.

"Again? I thought I took care of that last night."

A wicked smile spread across her face. "Maybe I need more treatment."

Snape joined her smile with one of his own. "Same as before. Your pleasure. I will do whatever you desire."

Snape almost laughed out loud. He couldn't believe he was getting another chance at her and she looked so adorable, her eyes narrowed, face scrunched up. Clearly she was giving this a lot of thought. For a moment he almost worried what she would choose, but was there anything he really wouldn't enjoy doing with her?

Tonks needed a moment to think. The oral had been nice…no, she needed something bigger. She knew just the thing, but would he really do it? Yes, she knew he would never back down from a promise or a challenge.

"Well, you know my job, as an Auror, I capture dark wizards." She paused a moment unsure how to put into words her desire.

"Well, I have this fantasy, about doing a dark wizard I caught. No one in particular just someone bad that I captured and who has to do anything I say." His reaction was hard to gauge at first but then his lips crept up into that filthy smile.

"Anything you say. It's your night." He said it matter-of-factly but she could tell by the bulge in his pants and the glint in his eyes he was enjoying on the idea.

She had left the door partially open when she entered and Snape took out his wand intending to close it the magical way.

"No." Tonks caught his wrist, "Leave it."

She rose and stood before him, then pushed him so he lay back against the arm of the couch. She drew her wand seemingly out of nowhere, so quickly Snape flinched. If she had been attacking she would have got him for sure. Tonks giggled at his reaction and he could feel every inch of his body respond to her.

Getting back into character she gave him a threatening look than waved her wand and his clothes and wand vanished. His initial reaction was to cover himself but found he couldn't. His hands were magically bound above his head. He watched as she looked up and down his naked form, her gaze lingering lower.

"Well, what do you think?" he put as much sarcasm into his voice as possible.

"I think you'll do." She answered lazily, but he could tell by the look of longing on her face that she thought a good deal more of him than that.

Snape was unsure if he liked this arrangement. "Why is it you see all you like of me and I see nothing of you?"

The look she gave him could have killed, had it been real. "You need to remember who's in charge here." She waved her wand again and he was blindfolded.

_Damn her she was serious._ His thoughts ended abruptly when he felt her.

She was stroking up his body, exploring him. Even better, every place her hands touched, her lips and tongue soon followed. Across his chest, around his nipples, along his arms.

"Oh, yes." She crooned. "This adds to it beautifully."

He felt her fingers cresses his left forearm which bore the Dark Mark. For years he had avoided touching this spot and now her fingers …and her tongue made it feel twice as sensitive as it should have. Her thighs squeezed his sides and he knew it was coming but was still unprepared as she slid down on him. He had dreamed of it a hundred times but he never could have imagined how tight her pussy was.

"Oh, you're so wet." He mumbled.

Pulling his head back roughly by his hair she leaned in close against his ear and whispered, "All for you Severus."

He groaned, wishing he could see her. "You know I still haven't seen your breasts…" he began but she cut him off.

"Oh, well," she loved torturing him. Waving her wand she was now exposed as he was. "They're right here, naked and ready for you." She leaned forward and he could feel the erect nipples, trailing across his chest.

"Too bad about the blindfold." She whispered. He groaned again, surprised at how cruel she could be.

She sat up and began fucking him in earnest. Coming down harder and lower ever time. She changed her pattern swirling her hips and it was impossible for him to last when she moaned her pleasure.

_God, he really is huge._ Tonks was so full and she could feel his cock throbbing in her. She lowered herself and wiggled against him, his stomach rubbed her clit and she cried out it felt so good. She needed him deep again. Bouncing harder she began to thrash a bit, her rhythm becoming lost in her desperate need. Moaning loudly she could hear Severus groaning along with her as they came together.

She crawled off him and released his bindings. He lay there a moment enjoying the way she made him feel as only Nymphadora could. When he did remove his blind fold and sit up Tonks was already dressed and sitting on the far end of the couch hugging herself.

Snape retrieved his wand, dressed himself and sat beside her, careful not to touch her. She was crying.

"I'm just horrible. I'm a terrible girlfriend, how could I do this to Remus? And last night ….why did I come back?"She sobbed even harder.

Snape jumped up, his temper flaring, but it wasn't Dora he was angry with it was himself. Why had he been so foolish as to think she could ever want him, really want him?

"Never again." He growled. She looked up though her tears. "We are never to do this again. Leave me."

She looked so hurt when she whispered, "Why? How can you dismiss me so easily?"

He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her until the tears stopped. Instead Snape turned on her.

"Why? Because I can't stand to see the way I make you think of yourself. Go back to the werewolf, you love him, he'll make you happy like I never could. Go!" He practically shoved her through the door. She complied and he was alone again, like always.

Sirius hurried from the library door just after the couple in the room reached their mutual finale. He was having trouble believing what he had just witnessed. Moments before he had been roaming the halls of his family home, his mind too restless to sleep when he saw light coming through the partially opened library door. Peering into the room to find who was up so late he hoped for a pleasant conversation with whoever he found. What he saw stunned him.

Both completely naked, Tonks was riding Snape, of all people, who was spread out on the couch blindfolded and bound. How he hated that man, and she was Remus' girl. Should he interrupt them?

That was the last thing he wanted to do especially after all he had said to Snape about how repulsive he knew she found him and how she would never be his. Besides, once the initial shock had worn off he found he rather enjoyed the show.

The thought sickened him._ She's my best mate's girlfriend._

But even now pacing his room he still had the raging erection watching her had brought on. Snape had been easy enough to ignore, so all he saw in his mind was Tonks. Riding who, in his mind was a nameless man, as her breasts bounced enticingly. She had been wild, tossing her head, purple hair flying. And that glint in her eyes… he shivered.

Then it accrued to him. Tonks would never do Snape, he was sure. That look in her eyes, the wild abandon, she was under a spell. No not a spell, a love potion, or at least a lust potion. Snape wouldn't want her love.

_Oh I'll kill the bastard._

Author's Notes: I just had to put Tonks in plaid. I knew it would be adorable.


	9. Snape Finds a New Plan

Snape was in a hurry. He was supposed to meet Bellatrix and Lucius to discuss, as Lucius put it, the "fine details" of their plan to capture Tonks. Snape of course already informed Dumbledore and the Order had a counter plan fully prepared.

He was almost to the door when Sirius stepped in front of him just as Tonks had but unlike her Snape did not think Sirius was cute and instead found himself greatly annoyed.

"I know what you've done Snape and I'll kill you for it." Sirius snarled at him drawing his wand but Snape was quicker.

"Expelliarmus." Sirius' wand flew from his hand but that didn't detour him, if anything he appeared even more willing to fight.

"I do not know what you are referring to; Black and I don't particularly care. I haven't' the time to waste in your presence." When Snape tried to push past him Sirius grabbed his robes.

"You Bastard. How can you use her like that? I saw you last night with Nymphadora and the things you were making her do."

Snape almost laughed but controlled the urge to do so.

"I made her do nothing._ She_ came to_ me_ last night and for your information what you saw was just a taste of the things we've done."

How he loved rubbing it in that he had the girl Sirius never believed he could. Except, thinking of her made his heart ache. She would never truly be his.

"You liar!" Sirius spat at him. "She would never touch you of her own free will. You used a potion on her. She means nothing to you; she's just a hot, wet, little pussy you think you can screw anytime you choose."

Slamming Sirius against the wall Snape jammed the point of his wand against his throat.

"You know nothing."

Using much restraint he pulled back leaving Sirius massaging his throat and swept out of Grimmauld Place.

Snape Apparated directly to the clearing in which he had agreed to meet Lucius and Bellatrix. Though it was day the tree branches entwined above let through very little light. They were there waiting for him along with a few others they had let in on the plan.

He had barely appeared before them when Bellatrix waved her wand. Snape was thrown back hard against a tree. He didn't understand. Why were they attacking him?

Lucius shouted "Incarcerous!"And ropes bound him to the tree.

He then dug though Snape's robes until he found his wand which he tossed to Bellatrix. Snape didn't bother to struggle, knowing it would be pointless. Instead he straightened his posture best he could and demanded to know what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this? This is far from our plan."

"Ah," Bellatrix leaned in close to him. "but this is a better plan." She smiled wickedly. "We've found out you're a spy."

Snape shivered. This was it, he was living his nightmares. He knew what would happen next.

"At least," Lucius cut in. "that's what we told that dear girl Nymphdora Tonks and she'll come to save you."

Snape felt slightly better knowing his treachery hadn't truly been discovered. Also, he knew Dora, she wouldn't come here alone.

"She won't show." Snape snarled. "And even if she did she would bring with her the entire Order of the Phoenix." Bellatrix let out a sharp cackle.

"She'll show!" she shrieked excitedly. Then her voice dropped suddenly to a whisper. "And she'll come alone. The Order has been taken care of and Dumbledore is at Harry Potter's hearing. She'll show up, alone, because she loves you."

She jumped up from his side laughing.

"The silly little witch actually loves you!" it seemed she found this exceptionally funny.

Lucius sighed. "Bellatrix believes this to be so. Let us hope she is right, it's the only way our plan will work."


	10. To Save Her Sevie

Tonks had just received a letter telling her where to go and to come alone. She stood now, waiting, where the letter instructed. The meeting place was beside an old road, dense forest grew on both sides. There were no buildings to be seen and it was completely deserted.

Tonks felt very uneasy and for good reason. _God I hope he's ok._ The letter had said Severus was found to be a spy. There was no way of telling what they would do to him or had already done. She had to show regardless of the risk to her own safety.

_I'll do anything for him._ The thought startled her. _Where did that come from?_

A rustling sound interrupted her thoughts. Drawing her wand she stepped away from the moving branches as a masked man stepped out of the trees.

"Give me your wand." The faceless man demanded holding out a beefy hand.

"No." she snapped.

Even though his face was hidden she could tell he was confused. "You are surrendering?"

"Not until I see Severus is alright."She stood defiant but the man wasn't relenting.

"Your wand Miss. Tonks or you'll never see him again." Reluctantly she handed it over. Never before could she remember feeling so exposed and vulnerable.

He directed her into the woods but walked behind so as not to lose sight of her. Clumsy as she could sometimes be on smooth ground, the forest floor, littered with undergrowth and tree roots proved especially difficult for her.

The Death Eater followed closely behind, telling her where to go and giving her a shove if she moved too slowly, which only helped her to stumble more. When they reached a clearing he shoved her to the ground where she stayed feeling sick from worry and the pain in her head caused by her fall onto the heard earth.

Looking up she saw Snape sitting in the dirt at the edge of the clearing. He was tied to a tree and appeared to be unharmed but she could see clearly the fear in his eyes.

Her captor placed his foot on her back holding her down. She watched as Bellatrix waved her wand and the ropes binding Snape fell away. He rose, straightening his robes and dusting himself off as he strode over to her smirking. He signaled to the man who let her up. All wands were trained on her.

Snape stepped up close to her, careful to keep his wand subtly within her reach. It would kill him if she died thinking he'd planned this.

He whispered in her ear, "It was a trap. I knew nothing of it."

His voice broke with emotion. "You shouldn't have come and with no backup." He couldn't believe she had risked her life on his behalf, had handed over her wand.

She leaned in closer to him and whispered back, "What makes you think I don't have backup?"

Before he could fully appreciate the meaning of her words, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped from behind a tree and sent red sparks shooting from his wand through the overhanging branches and into the sky. A large bang accompanied the glow and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix Apparated, surrounding the clearing.

There were few Death Eaters included in the plan to begin with and two upon Dumbledore's arrival Dissapparated instantly. They were vastly outnumbered but began throwing cruses regardless of the odds and the Order returned fire.

With the Death Eaters being taken by surprise the battle didn't last long. Lucius called it, "Retreat, the Dark Lord needs us alive!"

Those who physically could Dissapparated though a few remained, injured. Bellatrix seemed especially upset at the suggested retreat but knew her fellow Death Eater was right, they were needed alive.

Besides she had a punishment to look forward to.

She left the clearing last with a demented smile, one that Snape was certain would end up in his next nightmare.


	11. To Know Thyself

"The main thing the Death Eaters didn't know was the time of Harry's hearing had been changed. Dumbledore already returned by the time I got the letter." Tonks explained to a rather confused Snape.

"All in all it seems to have turned out rather nicely." Said Dumbledore causally. "Well done everyone and congratulations to Tonks and Shackleblot for the capture of three wanted Death Eaters. I'm sure the Ministry was happy to receive them." A more serious note crept into his voice.

"All that worries me now is the safety of Miss. Tonks. The question of, will they try again?"

Snape had an answer ready. "If I might?" Snape asked politely and Dumbledore yielded the floor to him.

"It is my understanding that the Dark Lord has many new assignments for his followers and the time for extracurriculars has passed. It is my belief the Dark Lord will not find the chance she may be useful significant enough to waste anyone on her capture."

"I'm insignificant? Thank you Severus." Tonks cut in jokingly. Despite the serious topic the mood remained blithe in light of their recent success. Snape ignored her. No one knew, including Tonks, how important this was to him.

"That does not mean she'll be forgotten. He has been informed of the failed attempt and it may be his wish, in the future to have access to her abilities. For now it appears she is untargeted."

Snape had given up on her. On the chance of ever winning her heart. Yet he couldn't forget Bellatrix laughing in the clearing. She had been so certain Tonks loved him, though she had also been certain she would show up alone. Bellatrix had been wrong, and he found there was no hope left in him for Dora. What he hadn't noticed was that Tonks and Lupin didn't sit together and during the entire meeting neither said a word to the other.

Even after the meeting ended and everyone else cleared out Lupin remained seated giving Tonks fair time to get away. He didn't want to talk to her again, not now. He just didn't think he could face her.

Dumbledore took the seat across from him. They sat in silence until Remus mumbled, "She left me."

Dumbledore nodded. Lupin's voice rose but only slightly and his eyes never left the tabletop.

"Why did you always pair them?"

"Are you blaming me?" Dumbledore asked calmly, folding his hands in front of him and sitting a bit straighter.

"No, of course not." Lupin sounded defeated the small amount of anger he could muster drained away.

"Perhaps you should." Dumbledore's voice was soft almost apologetic. "Perhaps I am to blame." Realizing for the first time that this had been Dumbledore's intent Lupin jumped up, allowing his voice to rise higher than before.

"Why? She was mine?" Dumbledore gestured for him to take his seat, which he did. It seemed impossible to stay angry with this man.

"You know this is untrue. If she were truly yours none of my interfering would have made the slightest difference." Lupin nodded, head in his hands.

"You know," Dumbledore went on. "you need to learn to accept yourself as you are before you can expect others to do so." He rose and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder a moment before leaving him to his thoughts.

It was just awful hurting Remus like she had. Tonks felt terrible and knew only one man could make her feel better. Back at the clearing when she had seen the fear in Severus' eyes she had assumed it was fear from being labeled a traitor but once he whispered in her ear she realized it was fear for her. That's when she knew she loved him.

After interrogating the captured Death Eaters and escorting them to Azkaban she had time to explain it to Remus before the Order meeting. He had taken it well enough, though she could tell it hurt him more than he let on. Now she needed to tell Severus.

Checking the library Tonks found it empty. His bedroom then, she figured. Knocking brought about no answer. Trying the door she found it unlocked. That seemed odd; she had always thought he would keep his privet space obsessively guarded. What puzzled her farther was the lack of personal effects. There was nothing but a carefully made bed and an unadorned dresser.

"Looking for Severus?" Tonks jumped as a voice spoke from behind her. "I'm afraid you won't find him here."

Turning she saw Dumbledore smiling serenely down at her, his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"He has returned to his home." Throwing up a hand to reassure her at the sight of her disheartened expression, he continued.

"But fear not, I know his address."


	12. What is Your Trouble?

_So this is where Severus lives?_

She arrived at the address Dumbledore had given her and was now standing on a Muggle street called Spinner's End.

_How depressing._ The houses were again identical but in much sadder shape than Privet Drive's and the abandoned mill with its massive chimney made her shudder. Tonks double-checked the address, surprised the Snape she knew would inhabit such a place.

_This must be it._ She knocked loudly, a few moments passed and the door opened a crack. _This man is so paranoid; t_he thought flashed though her mind. He flung the door wide so abruptly Tonks jumped, but recovered quickly,

"Wotcher Sevie."

Snape didn't match her chipper tone, "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Hurt at his harsh words shown clearly in her eyes so he lowered his voice, asking instead, "How did you find me?" Though he was sure he already knew.

"Dumbledore." She answered still unsure how to gauge his response to her sudden appearance at his private home.

Snape was furious. Not at Tonks, not even at Dumbledore, though he was behind this call. The truth is he was embarrassed having her here at his family home. _And what is the purpose of her visit anyway? _He wondered.

When she first arrived her only thought had been fear. Fear he would turn her away, reject her. He had said after all that whatever they had was over but she hoped he was just being all noble at the time. Now, still standing stupidly on his doorstep she was becoming annoyed, not to mention the horrible smell from that grimy river nearby was beginning to get to her.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" she asked trying her hardest to be cute and irresistible.

"No." Snape spat attempting to close the door in her face. He couldn't have her here, not like this. Why was she tormenting him?

Tonks stuck her foot between the door and the casing preventing it from fully closing.

_I'll be damned if I_ _let him get rid of me that_ _easily._ She shoved it open again and pushed passed him.

Snape was losing his temper. "Why are you here invading my privet space, forcing your company where it is clearly unwelcome?"

It upset him greatly watching her wander about his sitting room, inspecting everything, knowing what she must think of it.

"Shouldn't you be off shagging your werewolf, his moon cycle has passed?"

She turned away from the rows of tattered books that lined his walls and he could see in her eyes how deeply his cruel words had cut her. Crossing the little space between them he held her arms softly. Looking intently into her eyes he saw she was distressed and all he wanted was to help her.

"What is your trouble?"

"Nothing." Her response was barely above a whisper. Then her reserve broke. She pulled out of his grasp stepping away and her voice rose bringing with it a frenetic note.

"But I left Remus just before the meeting, I had to it just wasn't fair the way I was treating him and then at the clearing I just knew…"

Snape had no idea what was the cause of her sudden hysterics, only one thing registered in his mind. _She left Lupin?_

"…and I don't care if you don't want me back I just had to tell you that I love you!"

Snape didn't want to trust his hearing. Was it even possible that she could love him back? Clearly she is a cut above him. Though, perhaps he had given her too much credit. If she could ever think he wouldn't want her, she could not be nearly as intelligent as he believed her to be.

It seemed in his astonishment he was too slow in reacting. Tonks threw her hands up in defeat and shaking her head she went for the door. Snape caught her, spinning her around he kissed her deeply. Slamming her against the closed door and pinning her there he pulled back to look at her. She was stunning, her face was flushed and her lips, reddened from his kiss, were begging to be assaulted further. Her normally clear blue eyes now held flecks of red brought on by her passion as she gazed longingly up at him.

It was all he could do not to take her right there.

"Of course I want you. I've never wanted anything more. " He pulled her close, holding her to him and kissed her while Dissaparateing to his bedroom, bringing her with him. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue gliding along hers. Severus pushed her down on the large four-poster, crawled up her body and began trailing kisses, nips and licks along the length of her neck. She arched up into his affections. Snape was highly skilled with his tongue and she would have had it glide along every inch of her body but this was the first time they'd kissed and she longed to have his lips back on hers.

"Severus?"

She said his name as a question and when he looked up she grabbed his head and forced his lips to meet hers. Snape chuckled and deepened the kiss. He sat up lifting her with him and proceeded to undo, by hand, each button of the long jacket she wore. Tonks wasn't nearly so patient. Once he removed her jacket she pointed her wand at his throat and trailed it down his body undoing all his buttons as she went.

Snape lifted her shirt over her head and watched in awe as she shook out her shoulder length purple hair. _She has been wearing it for_ _me._ His hands slid up her sides and to her back where his nimble fingers unclasped the red lace effortlessly.

"Finally" he mumbled and she responded by holding her bra in place.

"That's one Knut to see and two if you wanna touch." Her expression was so serious at first that he gave her an odd look but then the grin spread across her face and he answered it with a teasing glare.

"Alright." She relented rolling her eyes but never losing the grin, "I'll put it on your tab." And she let her bra fall.

Her breasts were gorgeous, full but not abnormally so. Though he knew she could have them any way she wanted he wanted them just as she had them. Her dark nipples stood out, demanding to be touched. Dipping down he enclosed one with his mouth sucking and teasing it with the tip of his tongue, while his hand toyed with the other.

Tonks moaned loudly and throwing her head back she thrust them deeper into his caress. Snape pulled back to look into her eyes and cupped both her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her sensitive nipples as she hummed in response. The weight felt so good in his hands.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her as his eyes trailed along her slender form.

"I altered them a bit." She confessed, feeling slightly guilty.

Snape looked at her sternly. "It is not some spell. You're a metamorphmagus. Any way you alter yourself is still naturally who you are."

Tonks threw herself at him, claiming his mouth with hers. That was the most wonderful thing he could have said to her. Snape pushed her back against the ragged bedspread, pinning her arms down at the wrists as he ground against her. She moaned again, closing her eyes at the sensations he caused.

"Severus, fuck me." She pleaded.

Sitting up he waved his wand and their remaining clothes joined those already on the floor. She spread her legs wide, eagerly awaiting him. Snape guided his prick inside her slowly then pinned her to the bed once more and began leisurely thrusting.

"Oh Merlin, that feels so good." Tonks breathed. He filled her so completely. She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him nearer. Snape let go of her wrists and laid closer over her lithe form, still fucking her rhythmically.

"You're huge." She purred in his ear and his thrusts became stronger.

"So big, so hard, this is just like I imagined that night I watched you, heard you call my name."

Snape lifted his head from where it rested on her chest to look at her and the shock showing clearly on his face gave her a delicious thrill.

"You saw?" he asked his expression hard to determine. Tonks whined when his thrusts stopped.

She was biting her lip and Snape couldn't resist sucking it into his mouth. She moaned against his lips. When he released her she was out of breath but determined to tell her story.

"I petted my clit as I watched you Sevie…" Snape groaned at the thought of her hands on her own body.

"…and in bed I fingered myself till I came."

"With Lupin beside you?" She could tell he was surprised but pleased at the thought.

"He saw me." She answered, loving the way this story seemed to affect him, affect both of them. "But he had no idea it was for you." She whispered this in his ear, careful that her lips brushed lightly against it.

Snape sat up on his knees, lifted her ankles and placed them on his shoulders. He pounded her roughly into the mattress at just the right angle.

"Come for me now!"

He ordered, but Tonks was already beginning to thrash wildly beneath him her cries escalating.

Once the last shivers of her pleasure subsided Snape threw her legs back down and pounded her for his own pleasure.

"So wet." He grunted. "You're so tight."

Tonks grinned and constricted her muscles, squeezing him even tighter, effectively milking him.

Snape collapsed lightly on top of her. He was afraid to release her; afraid she would bolt like always before. Tonks seemed to sense his apprehension.

"There's no need to crush me." She said and playfully pushed him to her side. "I'm not going anywhere."

Pulling her close, Snape held her tightly wrapped in his arms. He wasn't taking any chances. Soon he would be ready for her again and knew she would not object. He nuzzled her neck and whispered softly into her hair.

"I love you Nymphadora."

She pulled slightly away and turned to face him her hair turning red. "Just Dora." She said firmly but threw him an encouraging smile.

Author's Notes: Damn it I love her. Is it terrible to be jealous of your own pairing?


End file.
